


Seth Rubs One Out

by wordslinger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth helps Bella, and later helps himself. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth Rubs One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume the Cullens never came back, the pack took Victoria out, and Quil never imprinted on a little girl.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

“Hey, Seth, would you mind helping me with these groceries?” Bella called out as she walked past the younger man on her way inside the house. 

“Sure, Bella!” Seth replied with the usual goofy grin he got whenever Bella spoke to him. He tried to keep it under control when Jacob was around, but everyone knew he had a serious crush. It didn’t matter to him at all that Bella was married to Jacob and was six months pregnant with their child. In fact, the sight of her rounded body in those little cotton shorts and wife-beaters (the ones she stole from her husband) was enough to make him want to cream his pants. But that activity was reserved for the quiet moments before he passed out at night, horny for Bella, and exhausted from his landscaping job.

Seth grabbed the plastic grocery bags and dutifully carted them into the house. Without being asked, he emptied the contents of the bags onto the kitchen counters and rolled the plastic sacks up into the little balls he knew Bella preferred. When she returned to the kitchen, she’d shed her maternity jeans and t-shirt for the shorts and tank top that made Seth’s pants uncomfortably tight, but the smile she flashed him made all that suffering totally worth it.

“Wow! Thank you, Seth! It was so nice of you to do that for me. Jacob always just leaves everything on the table, and I have to bring it all into the kitchen myself.” 

Seth smiled cheekily and didn’t feel one bit of guilt when he returned Bella’s hug enthusiastically. Her baby bump pressed lightly against his front, and he stifled a groan.

“You’re welcome, Bella. It’s really no problem at all. Do you need help putting any of this stuff away?”

“Nah, I think I got it. I’ll bring you some lemonade in a bit, okay?” Bella turned away from Seth and stood on her tiptoes to reach the shelf where she kept the pitcher. Seth bit his lip and fled the kitchen, but not before ogling the strip of skin revealed on Bella’s hip as her top rode up.

Once back outside in the yard, he returned to his work of ripping out the shrubs that lined the side of the house. Apparently, Bella hated them and wanted to plant an herb garden. Seth remembered Jacob rubbing his temples when he’d described the work he wanted done (Jacob was paying him, but really, Seth would have done it for free just to see Bella every day wearing those tiny little shorts).

Bella had been filling her time with all kinds of odd hobbies during her pregnancy, herb gardening being the least strange. The previous winter she’d taken up knitting and had made all the former pack members pom-pom topped ski caps. Seth was the only one who actually wore his. He took a fair amount of shit for it, but he didn’t care. 

Imagining Bella knitting it for him while lounging on the couch was enough for him to love it. Maybe the yarn had trailed from between the needles and draped across her breasts (which grew decidedly larger every month). Maybe from her breasts it traveled over her belly and between her legs. In his mind, he could smell her on the hat, and more than a few times, he’d sniffed it while rubbing one out. Thank fuck no one phased anymore.

“Thirsty?” Bella’s voice brought him back to reality. Seth glanced up, took the cold glass of lemonade from her hand, and covertly peeked down her shirt. Christ, would her boobs ever stop getting bigger? She sighed and plopped down on one of the front porch steps, stretching her toned, pale legs out in front of her. Seth’s fingers tightened on the glass, and he took several gulps from it.

“I really appreciate you doing this, Seth. I’m so excited about having a garden. Jake just doesn’t have time to spend in the yard, you know? Between working and the nursery addition on the house, he’s just too busy.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, Bella. I love being outside, and I’d do anything for y- Jake.” Seth prattled on and on about potting soils, and fertilizer, and the aesthetic differences between raised beds versus ground beds. When she mentioned she wanted to grow her herbs organically, he made a mental note to find out everything there was to know about organic gardening.

“You’re such a sweetheart, Seth. Tell me how a guy like you is still single.” She smiled and leaned back against the steps on her elbows. This, of course, made her breasts and belly stand out more. 

Seth couldn’t say Because you’re married to Jake, so instead, he just smiled and said, “I guess I just haven’t met the right girl yet.”

“You will, Seth. I just know it.” Bella placed her small hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. He could still smell the lemonade mix on her fingers, and fuck if it didn’t turn him on.

The crunching of gravel drew their attention to the driveway where Jacob’s truck had just pulled in. Bella steadied herself on Seth’s shoulder and stood up. Her smile widened as she watched her husband exit his truck. Seth was still sitting on the edge of the bottom step, downwind from Bella, so he could smell the arousal rolling off of her as Jacob made his way up the front walk.

Jacob pulled Bella close, and Seth watched out of the corner of his eye as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her neck. He could hear Jacob inhale the sweet scent of desire on Bella’s skin and the low growl in his chest.

“I think that’s enough for today, Seth,” Jacob said as he pulled Bella up the stairs towards their front door. “I need to take care of my wife.” Without another word, the couple disappeared inside the house, but the wood-planked walls didn’t stop the sounds of Bella’s squeals and Jacob’s swearing from reaching Seth’s ears. At a superhuman speed, he packed up his truck and drove home.

With the scent of Bella’s arousal still in his nostrils, and the sounds of her private moments with Jacob in his ears, he couldn’t even make it to the shower before dropping his pants and grabbing his throbbing cock.

“Aw, fuck,” he muttered as he pictured himself pulling that white tank top over her head, revealing her large breasts. He’d done some pregnancy research, so he knew they’d be tender, but Seth would be gentle with them. He squeezed his fist around the base of his dick and pumped hard, swiping his thumb over the tip as he thought about Bella being wet for him, and squealing his name.

Seth also knew that, sometimes, pregnant women were hornier, and he would make sure all of Bella’s needs were taken care of. He’d be mindful of that beautiful baby bump by letting her ride him. He imagined her lowering herself slowly onto his cock, and his hand mimicked the action. Slowly, Seth stroked himself, hissing at the thought of her high-pitched moans, and the thought of her tight, wet pussy encasing him like a glove. He leaned into the wall, holding his weight on his elbow while his hand grabbed a fistful of jet-black hair.

Normally, Seth liked to make his Bella fantasies last as long as possible, but he was so fucking hard, and she’d smelled so damn good, and he couldn’t hold out. He jerked hard and nearly fell to the floor as his mind conjured Bella coming all over his cock. The way she’d clench around him, and part her pink lips made him blow his load all over the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was panting hard.

Living alone certainly had its advantages. Seth pulled his dirty t-shirt over his head and wiped the jizz off the wall. He hadn’t even made it past the back hallway that connected the garage to the rest of the house.

But that was okay. He still needed a hot shower, and maybe this time, he’d take Bella from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta jkane180.


End file.
